Generally, printers are used as a device for outputting documents or pictures drawn up using computer on papers, and the printers include a dot matrix printer, an ink-jet printer and a laser beam printer; the ink-jet printer 100, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a cartridge deliverer 110 movably installed in an inside of the printer 100, and the cartridge deliverer 110 has a space into which an ink-cartridge 120 is removably mounted, a needle 111 sucking in ink filled in the ink-cartridge 120 and a head 112 injecting the ink transferred through the needle.
Although shape and structure of the ink-cartridge vary as a kind of the printer, generally the ink-cartridge, as shown in FIG. 1, has a predetermined size in order to be installed in the printer and provided with a body 200 formed with an accommodating part 201 therein and a fixing arm 202 extended from a side surface of the body 200 for fixing the body to the cartridge deliverer 110 of the printer.
Meanwhile, a sponge 210 in which the ink is impregnated is embedded in the accommodating part 201 formed in the body 200, a discharging port 220 through which the ink impregnated in the sponge 210 is discharged is formed at a lower surface of the body 200 and a packing member 205 which can prevent ink from flow in conjunction with the ink suction needle 111 is installed in an inside of the discharging port 220.
Further, a through hole 203 for supplying external air to an inside of the body 200 is formed at a selected position on an upper surface of the body 200.
Consequently, during an operation of the printer, the ink is injected from the head 112 to print a document or a picture while the cartridge deliverer 110 is moved by an electric signal from a control part of the printer, and the ink is continuously supplied from the accommodating part 201 through the ink discharging port 220 and the ink suction needle 111 to the head, whereby continuous printing is possible.
However, in the conventional ink-cartridge as such, because the sponge 210 in which the ink is impregnated is embedded in the inside of the body 200, there were problems that manufacturing cost is increased as a process for embedding the sponge 210 in the body 200 is added and a space into which the ink is filled is downsized as well.
The sponge 210 may be removed from the inside of the body 200 to solve the above problems, but there was another problem that minute bubbles are generated in the ink as the ink is freely moved when the ink-cartridge is installed in the head and then discharged through the discharging port 220 together with the ink thereby resulting a falling-off in quality of output matter.
Further, there is a problem that the ink can not be discharged in spite of the printing signal from the control part of the printer thereby resulting a falling-off in quality of printed matter, as negative pressure is generated in some space of the inside of the ink-cartridge body 200 by free movement of the ink and thus ink filled in the ink suction needle 111 or head 112 is reversely flowed.